Ma version du cours de bureautique
by Kyu Redwolf
Summary: Comme quoi les cours de bureautique ne sont pas inutile et barbant... OS Yaoi MiloxCamus.


**Auteur :** Kyu Redwolf

**Série :** Saint Seyia

**Titre :** Ma version de mon cours de bureautique.

**Disclamer :** Bon personnellement j'aurai adorée avoir sous la main : Shun, Hyoga, Milo, Camus et Mü… Mais bon manque de chance ils ne sont pas à moi… C'est pas juste boude !

**Petit mot : **Ceci était un cadeau pour Kira et je la remercie pour me laisser la mettre sur Deverseau, je viens d'avoir notre client au téléphone. Il souhaiterait rencontrer nos autres partenaires. Envoyez leur une lettre à tous, les invitants pour un dîner qui clôturera ce contrat. "

-" Bien monsieur. "

Camus regarda son patron quitter son bureau avec soulagement. Même si il n'avait jamais eu un seul geste déplacé envers lui, le jeune homme savait pertinemment que l'homme avait des vues sur lui. D'accord il était gay ! Mais cet homme lui faisait peur. Rien que sa façon de parler lui donnait la chair de poule.

Camus s'attela à sa tâche. Il nota au bas de chaque lettre d'invitation une des formules consacrées que son logiciel lui proposait et mit le tout sous plis.

_Quelques jours plus tard, Bureau de Milo Scorpios_

Milo parcouru rapidement la lettre envoyée par le gérant de Athena industrie. Bien ! Le contrat allait être signé. Il nota le rendez-vous dans son agenda se demandant s'il aurait l'occasion de croiser le jeune secrétaire d'Aiolia. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau et appela sa secrétaire.

-" Mlle Andrews pourriez vous appeler Mr Chang 1 et lui dire que la réunion de cet après midi est avancée d'une heure. Merci. "

La jeune secrétaire allait repartir quand elle aperçut la lettre sur le bureau, elle lut la dernière phrase et sourit à son patron.

-" Je ne vous savais pas aussi proche du directeur de Athena Industrie. "

Milo releva la tête surpri.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore Sandra ? "

Sandra sourit à son chef avant de lui montrer la dernière ligne de la lettre.

_Veuillez agréer, monsieur, mes sentiments distingués._

Milo lança un regard interrogatif à la jeune femme.

-"Oui et ? "

-"Et bien on n'utilise pas cette formule normalement. C'est… hum…comment vous expliquer ça… hum… une façon très ambiguë de saluer quelqu'un. En général ce sont deux personnes assez proches qui l'utilisent, une façon de dire qu'ils pensent à l'autre. Ou alors c'est une manière détournée de dire à quelqu'un qu'il nous plaît. "

Milo reprit la lettre entre ses mains, renvoyant Sandra à son travail d'un geste. Il savait pertinemment que la lettre avait été rédigée par le jeune secrétaire, Aiolia délégant toujours son travail.

Alors comme ça Camus lui disait subtilement qu'il lui plaisait. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune PDG. Bien ! Il lui ferait part de sa réponse lors du dîner de signature. Ainsi il aurait deux choses à fêter le soir venu et Camus l'aiderait sûrement. Là se fut un sourire pervers qui apparut sur ses lèvres, alors que certaines images traversaient la tête bleu.

_Une semaine plus tard dans un restaurant chic._

Milo fut très heureux de voir le jeune secrétaire aux côtés d'Aiolia. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était placé juste à côté du jeune homme. Si ça se n'était pas un signe alors quoi ?! Il s'installa avec bonheur aux côtés de son très prochain amant.

" Bonjour Monsieur Deverseau, Aiolia. "

Aiolia lui fit un signe de tête en réponse et Camus lui adressa un sourire avant de dire :

-" Vous savez vous pouvez m'appeler Camus, Mr Scorpios. "

-"Si vous m'appelez Milo. "

Il fit un sourire séducteur au jeune homme effleurant sa main blanche de ses doigts. La peau était douce, il se demanda si elle l'était autant, partout. Il voulait en connaître le goût et le parfum. Dieu qu'il avait hâte que cette soirée finisse pour pouvoir être enfin seul avec ce bel ange.

Camus fut content de savoir Monsieur Scorpios à côté de lui durant le repas, au moins quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait avoir un minimum de conversation. Les autres, soit le pelotaient, soit le snobaient, estimant qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à un simple secrétaire.

Le dîner fut étonnement long pour au moins deux personnes. Milo ne rêvait que de son bel ange nu avec lui dans un lit. Et Camus lui ne voulait qu'une chose : Rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il quittait enfin le restaurant, Camus sentit le regard de son patron sur lui et alors qu'il s'éloignait, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et il ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse.

-"Camus… Il faut qu'on parle. "

Camus sursauta quand son patron posa violement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'agrippant durement par les hanches. Camus se débattit et une fois ses lèvres libres, il haleta :

-" Je croyais que vous vouliez parler… Je vous écoute…"

Camus était terrifié, l'homme était bien plus grand et bien plus fort que lui. Aiolia gronda avant d'écraser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son jeune secrétaire, ses mains glissants sous les vêtements, s'infiltrant dans son pantalon. Elles le dépouillaient peu à peu de toutes ses protections.

Camus cria et se débattit autant qu'il pu mais Aiolia était trop fort et il se retrouva assez rapidement le pantalon ouvert et baissé, et la chemise déchirée. Il était sûr de se faire violer lorsque son patron se retrouva assez violement éloigné de lui.

-" Non mais ça va pas ! Laisse-le ou tu vas voir ! "

Camus cru reconnaitre la voix de Milo mais il ne voyait presque plus rien à travers ses larmes. Il entendit des bruits de course et une veste lui couvrit les épaules. Il fit un bond en arrière quand des mains lui frôlèrent les cuisses mais fut rassuré de voir qu'elles ne faisaient que remonter et fermer son pantalon.

Milo afficha un sourire rassurant et caressa avec douceur la joue froide de Camus.

-"Est-ce que ça va mon ange ? "

Camus fronça le nez face au surnom.

-"Je ne suis pas votre ange ! "

Le directeur eut un petit rire avant d'attirer son bel ange contre lui et d'enfouir son nez dans la longue chevelure pour en respirer l'odeur.

-"Allons, allons bel ange… Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir si peur puisque je suis là maintenant. " 2

Camus le repoussa fermement avant de croiser les bras avec colère. En voilà un autre qui allait le blesser.

-"Je suis désolé M. Scorpios mais je ne suis pas un jouet pour l'amusement des PDG. "

Milo eut un mouvement de recul face à la réplique du secrétaire.

-"Mais… non… jamais… je croyais… ma secrétaire…"

Devant l'air perdu de Milo, Camus se calma et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.

-" Que vous a dit votre secrétaire ? " Demanda-t-il doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un petit enfant. Milo prit une moue d'enfant triste avant de tout raconter à Camus : la lettre, la formule de politesse, l'interprétation de la secrétaire, son attirance pour l'autre jeune homme, sa peur face à l'attaque. Camus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-" Et bien si nous recommencions tout depuis le début. Invitez-moi à dîner et voyons comment cela se passe ?! "

Milo jeta un regard surprit à Camus.

-"Vraiment ? "

Camus hocha de la tête marquant son accord.

-"Hum… Et bien alors,… M. Deverseau accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi demain soir ? "

Le secrétaire eut un petit rire face au ton affecté que son sauveur avait pris pour formuler sa demande.

-"Mais avec plaisir très cher. " Se moqua-t-il.

_Deux mois plus tard_

-"Tu es sûr qu'il va m'aimer ? "

Questionna pour la centième fois Milo en essayant pour la millième fois d'arranger ses cheveux et sa tenue face au miroir de l'ascenseur, jetant de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil à un Camus plus qu'amusé.

-"Mais oui. "

Souffla le jeune homme en embrassant passionnément son amant pour essayer de le détendre. Milo répondit avec joie au baiser serrant Camus contre lui. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement et y entrèrent après une énième hésitation de Milo.

-"Hyoga ? Je suis rentré. "

-"On est dans le salon. "

Camus entraina alors son amant jusqu'au salon. Ce dernier fut assez surpris de voir le jeune Hyoga blottit dans les bras d'un garçon plus vieux et un autre très androgyne assit sur ses genoux entrain d'embrasser son cou.

-" Ikky, Shun, Comment allez vous ? "

Le plus âgé se tordit le cou pour sourire à Camus, alors que celui aux longs cheveux et aux émeraudes 3 répondait :

-"Très bien et toi Camus ? "

-" Les garçon j'aimerai vous présenter Milo. "

-"On peut dire que t'as bon goût. "

Rigola Ikki alors que, comme ses deux amants, il se levait pour saluer l'homme.

_Après deux heures il ne reste plus que Milo et Camus._

Une fois les plus jeunes au cinéma. Milo attira Camus contre lui. Ce dernier l'embrassa avant de chuchoter.

-" Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé. Hyoga a l'air de t'adorer. "

Milo embrassa Camus dans le cou et laissa ses mains partir à l'aventure sous le t-shirt de son amour. Camus répondit avec joie au baiser, se déplaçant de manière à faire face à son amant. Il resserra ses genoux autour des hanches de Milo, ses mains essayant de déboutonner la chemise encombrante alors que ses lèvres ne lâchaient pas celles de l'autre homme.

Camus gémit lorsqu'une des mains de Milo se glissa dans son pantalon caressant avec tendresse ses fesses. Inconsciemment il colla un peu plus son bassin à celui de Milo les faisant tout les deux gémir. Le jeune PDG en avait assez et voulait tout, tout de suite. Il aida son amant à se relever les déshabilla entièrement tout les deux et les réinstalla dans la même position. La sensation de leurs deux sexes se frôlant rendit Camus fou et il implora Milo de venir. Le jeune homme prit quand même le temps de le préparer avant de le pénétrer. Ils eurent tous deux un soupir de bonheur en se sentant enfin complet.

Milo s'activa d'abord avec douceur avant d'accélérer aux cris de son amant et de sa propre impatience. Bientôt ils jouirent à l'unisson. Camus enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amour en reprenant une respiration plus lente. Milo lui embrassa la tempe avec amour. Ils finirent par se coucher sur le canapé et s'y endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. 4

----------------------------------

1 : Mais non je suis pas obsédée par les Gboys… Pkoi tu dis ça ???? pleure Michante ! Kyu² tape la !tire la langue et boude

2 : Moi je me demande lequel est le plus dangereux pour le pauvre Camus… Milo fait un grand sourire innocent à Kyu et Camus. C'est encore plus suspect Milo, arrête.

3 : TROWA !!!! Reviens ici c'est pas le bon blond ! Quatre c'est dans l'autre fic !!!! ;op mdr

4 : Je me suis retenue de mettre : l'un DANS l'autre… Quoique ça t'aurait sûrement pas gêné ;op

---------------------------------------------------

Voili voilou… J'attends vos commentaires… Kisu à tous.

Je ne connais pas bien cet anime alors je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je l'ai simplement corrigé mais je ne pense pas pouvoir ajouter autre chose. Par contre au niveau de tes notes de fin de chapitre, alors là, je ne vais pas me gêner. De toute façon mes commentaires ne sont que pour toi.

**Petit mot de Yansha ma béta :**

PS : Je savais que tu avais un côté sombre et psychotique quelque part et j'avais hâte de le rencontrer. Enchantée Kyu² !

Donc dès le début il y a une allusion aux Gboys, tu t'empresse de nier ton obsession (de façon peu convaincante, si, si, je te le certifie), mais je sais pas si tu te rends compte que cette attraction pour les fameux Gbishos, et bien on la retrouve ENCORE dans tes commentaires ! Ouah ! Ma sœur, ils t'ont traumatisé (moi je dis porte plainte et réclame un dédommagement - conséquent le dédommagement quand même - pour le préjudice subit), à moins que…ces anomalies soient… hum… comment dire… « Naturelles »!


End file.
